User talk:Jack Firesword
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Just Write Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hello!! This is Daughter of Athena a.k.a. Alyssa. And I'm on your wiki! Tada! :D leave a message on my Camp Half Blood Talk Page whenever you want to talk to me. And I noticed you are #1 on this wiki? I never thought you could do that.. . . . . :D so, whenever you are on, you can leave a message and I will try to be on CHB chat! Daughterofathena213 (talk) 18:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! xD - Juni French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are (talk) 15:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Will do Jacky! :3 - Juni French is EVIL! The choices we make, makes us who we are (talk) 12:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) This might not help you much but it's worth noting. Spotlights. ......... (talk) 03:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. I'm just glad that someone finally showed up. ......... (talk) 23:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) can you get on chb chat? im alone. . . . D: 18:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC) This is actually Daughterofathena213. . . or Aly. . . :D Hi! This seems like a pretty cool wiki. I didnt know exactly what to do if I wanted to participate so I created a page called shoems. Let me know what you think! i made a page called names Request: I have offically requested adminship rights on the request forum. If I was granted admin rights, my main focous would be to arganise all of our content into a more acessable format and add a lot of pictures to spruce up the wiki.DRAG0N DUD3 (talk) 06:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Rights I forgot to tell you, I removed my admin rights so you won't have to worry about them. may i be an admin now? List Of Pages WHY ARE THERE STORIES THAT HAVE NOT BEEN RECORDED IN THE LIST OF PAGES? I WORKED HARD ON THAT THING AND IT NEEDS TO BE USED, also im no longer admin and i think that 7 day rule should be removed since there is not a lot of content to edit at the moment. maybe you could reinstate it sometime in the future. Benjaminthewill123123 (talk) 22:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Javascript Below is the JavaScript for the username replacement. Add it to MediaWiki:Common.js /* Replaces with the name of the user browsing the page. */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); Re: It's how ever you want. If you think you'll need help in the future maybe you should leave them. Otherwise you can take them off. Hey, we haven't talked in a long time. . . we need to get back on chat! And sorry for not being on here. I was really busy with Camp Half Blood training, and so I can't really write stories when the Ares cabin wants to pound you into dust. Expecially when you call their dad dumb. (Well, its true!) So, I am writing a story, but I really don't know how to do it. Just make a page, and then start typing your story on it? I guess. . . . Well, Iris Message me, or you know, message me the old boring computer way on this wiki. :) Hope we can talk soon! Oh, and Happy Early Halloween! :D Daughterofathena213 (talk) 20:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Confused. Need help. :: XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 22:10, December 20, 2012 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx Please. help. :: XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 00:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx Um... i wrote a book on here that i messed up on and I'm wondering how to make it mine or something.... It's all really confusing and i feel embarrassed because there are at least- five copies on wiki right now... XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 10:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx Sorry, was working. But um, how do you do that? XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 21:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx It would be nice if you can delete them all. I can just start over or something... XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 03:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx Thank you! I'll ask you for any more help if I need it! I'm pretty new on here, so I had no idea what I was doing... XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 18:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx I pretty much just heard that this wiki site is having trouble. I'll do what I can to help out and tell my friends about this site, since I know a few that love to write and are looking for a writing site. Also, it gives me something to do, since I don't really write on here but read other people's stories, (since I'm kinda afraid to write another story on here after I messed up on the last one). So count me in some of the help. The more the merrier right? XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 18:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx : I did you a small favor, if you don't mind. I've created flyers for my school and will hang them around like...in the hallways and such. Hope this works. : XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 04:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx :: My page isn't working. :: DeåthpÖny (talk) 23:45, January 7, 2013 (UTC)DeåthpÖny I've been gone for quite a while, but is it me or do we have new users? I know I said hi to one, but are there any others? XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 04:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx : When does the writing competition start? Just wondering... : XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 21:29, January 28, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx Design Team Hola, recently members of the Wikia Design team created a new wordmark and skin for your wiki. They can be seen here and here. Free free to use them if you would like. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) whats goin on here? any news??? XXCasshernLoverXx (talk) 20:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC)xXCasshernLoverXx my user is inactive >_< plz fix? TheSydnieT (talk) 20:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC)TheSydnieT hello I am just dropping by to introduce myself. Danatblair (talk) 10:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) 750 Words There's a cool site for people who like writing called 750 Words, which I've used before and is quite good. It's basically a site where you can write whatever comes into your mind and you get badges and awards for writing 750 words or more. It might be cool to add it to this wiki, so other people can learn about it. Here's the address: 750words.com Number Three (talk) 05:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jack!!! this is xXCasshernLoverXX. Can ya tell me WHY my user is inactive/disabled?!? -__- not cool bro. 22:09, January 20, 2014 (UTC)CL Srry Jack- i forgot a friend of mine changed my username-Not ur fault, it's mine srry. CasshanZer0 (talk) 21:44, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Cz Could you grant CrossCanon administrative privileges please? I'd appreciate it. :) ......... (talk) 01:31, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Have you seen any of the new pages?......... (talk) 17:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I would and the reason I blocked Casshern is because that particular user harassed me multiple times and even did it under an IP account. ......... (talk) 06:43, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I added a page, and for somereason, the writing came out as four qoutation marks, I was wondering if you could delete it, it's called The Akaname, thanks. James (talk) 21:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Gigan389. New Developments Thank you for the kind contribution of this wonderful proposal This Expanded Map of Equestria. It's Beautiful to see it and like it how it all started since the G1 Ponies ancestors made all Equestria look so new.